Skrawki z życia
by My Beautiful Dream
Summary: Zbiór historii o Magnusie i Alecu.
1. Świąteczny nastrój

_**To będzie zbiór różnych opowiadań o Magnusie i Alecu. Nie gwarantuję, ze będą długie, czasem mogą być nawet bardzo krótkie. Mogą pojawić się także opowiadana AU.**_

_Wiem, że praktycznie jest już po świętach, ale ostatnio miałam wenę i powstało coś takiego. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. :)_

_Bohaterowie nie należą do mnie, a do Cassandry Clare._

_**Świąteczny nastrój**_

Magnus zasłonił się z frustracją szalikiem, by uchronić szyję przed grudniowym mrozem i śniegiem sypiącym od samego rana. Spędził cały dzień w towarzystwie wkurzającego przyziemnego, który wymagał od niego przywołania demona, by na końcu dowiedzieć się, że jednak się rozmyślił. Nic dziwnego, że Bane był zły. Zdecydowanie wolałby ten dzień spędzić w ciepłym domu, zamiast szarpać sobie nerwy, a później jeszcze zamarzać na śmierć. Czasami nienawidził tej pracy. Jednak, rekompensata była pokaźna, więc jakoś dało się znieść.

Wchodząc do swojej kamienicy, marzył jedynie o gorącej czekoladzie i spędzeniu wieczoru w objęciach swego uroczego anioła. Wiedział, iż Alec miał dziś wolne od treningów czy polowań i postanowił zatrzymać się na cały dzień w ich mieszkaniu. Magnus wolałby zostać z nim, ale nie mógł odwołać spotkań, czego ogromnie żałował. Jednakże urzekła go wizja czekającego na jego powrót młodego Lightwooda z gorącym kubkiem i słodkim pocałunkiem, który usuwał jego troski. Chłopiec, nawet nie wiedząc o tym, miał zdolność wprowadzania w życie Magnusa spokoju i harmonii. Tak jak powinno być. To było bardziej magiczne, niż cokolwiek, co mógłby zrobić.

Podchodząc do mieszkania, nagle usłyszał głośny rumor wydobywający się ze środka. Bane zmarszczył brwi, z niepokojem przyspieszając kroku. Taki dźwięk nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Pozbywając się niechcianych myśli, otworzył zaklęciem drzwi i wbiegł do mieszkania, po to by zatrzymać się w progu salonu z zaskoczeniem.

– Alec... Co ty robisz?

Młody Lightwood, z grymasem na twarzy, leżał na podłodze obok przewróconej drabiny, a Prezes Miau ostrożnie obwąchiwał przedmiot. Gdy usłyszał głos czarownika, brunet podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Cześć. Nie słyszałem, jak wszedłeś. – Poderwał się z ziemi i pocałował Magnusa, gdy ten otoczył go ramionami.

– Potrafię być cichy, kiedy chcę. A teraz, możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego leżysz na ziemi? Co prawda, nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś leżał w sypialni i czekał na mnie, ale jeśli chcesz, to możemy spróbować innych pomieszczeń i...

– Magnus! – krzyknął z zażenowaniem Alec, a na jego twarzy widniał głęboki rumieniec. Potrząsnął głową i chciał coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. – Leżę na ziemi przez twojego kota.

Magnus uniósł brew na to.

– Teraz oskarżasz mojego małego kotka?

– Tak – westchnął z irytacją. – Gdy stałem na drabinie, Prezes skoczył na jeden ze szczebli i wszystko się zachwiało i... – Wykonał wymowny ruch rękami.

Bane przytulił go mocniej, całując w czoło.

– Och, mój biedny – odparł, głaszcząc go czule po policzku. – Mam nadzieję, że nic ci nie jest.

Kiedy Alec potrząsnął głową, dodał:

– Co właściwie robiłeś na tej drabinie?

– Chciałem zawiesić ozdoby – powiedział nieśmiało, wskazując na stojące nieopodal pudło.

Magnus rozejrzał się i dopiero teraz zauważył, że pokój przystrojony był świątecznymi ozdobami. Stroikami, łańcuchami powieszonymi na ścianie, brzydkim obrazem Mikołaja z reniferami, który Bane kupił kilka lat temu, bo wydawał się śmieszny i figurkami chatek. Całość dawała dość tandetny wynik, ale czarownik zawsze uważał, że to część bożonarodzeniowego klimatu. Alec musiał znaleźć pudło z tymi ozdobami na strychu.

– Myślałem, że w tym roku nie chcecie obchodzić świąt, że to jeszcze zbyt bolesne... – powiedział delikatnie, pobierając mu ramię, by dodać otuchy.

Wiedział, że młody Lightwood ciężko zniósł stratę brata, tak samo jak reszta rodziny. Były dni, choć rzadkie, kiedy Nocny Łowca budził się w środku nocy, nękany koszmarami, podjudzanymi zapewne poczuciem winy, które nadal kryło się w sercu chłopca. Nieważne, jak bardzo Magnus starał się je usunąć. Był świadomy, że urządzanie Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, będzie tylko przypomnieniem tego bólu.

– Nie będziemy, uzgodniliśmy, że spędzimy ten dzień na własny sposób. Tylko... – Opuścił wzrok, bawiąc się rąbkiem swetra. – Pamiętam, jak mówiłeś kiedyś, że uwielbiasz ten przedświąteczny klimat, cokolwiek to znaczy. Nie chciałem, żebyś musiał rezygnować z tego przeze mnie. Chciałbym spędzić je z tobą. Niezbyt znam się na tym, co powinno się zrobić w tym okresie, więc pomyślałem, że przynajmniej udekoruję mieszkanie.

Magnus milczał, zaskoczony. To była... Jedna z najsłodszych rzeczy, jakie Alec mógłby dla niego zrobić. Mimo rezygnacji z obchodzenia świąt, chłopiec postanowił nadal w tym uczestniczyć, tylko po to, by go zadowolić. Nie wiedział, czym zasłużył sobie na takiego anioła, lecz mógł dziękować za niego do końca życia.

Lightwood musiał źle odebrać jego milczenie, bo spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony i zagryzł wargę.

– To źle? Wiem, że nie jest zbyt ciekawie... Jeśli ci się nie podoba, to mogę to wszystko zdjąć. Wiem, że powinienem najpierw spytać, ale...

Magnus nie chciał już dalej słuchać. Chwycił Aleca za szlufki od spodni i przyciągnąwszy do siebie, pocałował go mocno.

– Jest idealnie.

– Naprawdę? – W niebieskich oczach Nocnego Łowcy pojawiły się iskierki zadowolenia, że mógł uszczęśliwić swojego chłopaka.

– Tak. Dziękuję.

Po chwili czarownik odsunął się i rozejrzał się po salonie, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

– Aby stworzyć świąteczny nastrój potrzebne nam są jeszcze trzy rzeczy – odparł z uśmiechem. – Po pierwsze, potrzebna nam choinka.

Pstryknął palcami, z których posypały się niebieskie iskierki, a w rogu pokoju pojawiło się duże drzewo, nadal pokryte gdzieniegdzie śniegiem. Obok niego pojawiły się pudła, skrywające ozdoby.

– Ukradłeś je? – spytał Alec, patrząc wymownie na mężczyznę.

– Zabrałem je z lasu. Nikt by nie płakał. A pewnie czuło się smutno, pozbawione świątecznego uroku.

– To choinka, Magnusie.

Bane machnął ręką, zbywając argument Aleca.

– Po drugie, musimy mieć świąteczne swetry. Boże Narodzenie jest niczym bez brzydkich świątecznych swetrów. – Zmierzył towarzysza wzrokiem. – Cóż, ty masz już brzydki sweter. Na nieszczęście, masz prawie same brzydkie swetry. – Skrzywił się.

Lightwood założył ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego groźnie.

– Moje ciuchy nie są złe.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział i uszczypnął chłopaka lekko w policzek. – Ta zła mina ci nie pasuje, kochanie – uśmiechnął się, nie przejmując się oburzeniem ze strony bruneta. – Na czym to ja... Ach, tak.

Ponownie pstryknął palcami, a na Alecu pojawił się ciemnoniebieski sweter z wizerunkiem renifera, noszącego mikołajową czapkę, natomiast Magnus posiadał czerwony sweter z przewlekaną brokatową nicią i obrazkiem choinki z brokatowymi bombkami.

– Czy to konieczne? – jęknął Alec, z niechęcią patrząc na swoje ubranie.

– Nie narzekaj, bo mogę dać ci o żółtym kolorze. – Pogroził palcem, na co chłopak westchnął.

– Trzeci i ostatni punkt. Moim zdaniem najważniejszy, by stworzyć świąteczny nastrój. Jemioła.

– To ma być elementem nastroju? –spytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Alec.

– Oczywiście! Co to za święta bez bożonarodzeniowego pocałunku pod jemiołą? Tradycja mówi, że ta para, która to zrobi, będzie miała szczęście na cały kolejny rok. – Nagle na suficie nad głową Aleca zawisło parę gałęzi wspomnianej rośliny.

Magnus szybko podszedł do chłopaka i otoczył go ramionami, uśmiechając się. Ten spojrzał czarownikowi w oczy i nie mógł nic poradzić na rumieniec wpływający mu na policzki.

– Dziękuję ci. Za to, co zrobiłeś – odparł czule Bane, przybliżając twarz do jego.

– Nic nie zrobiłem.

– Zrobiłeś i dużo. Pojawiłeś się w moim życiu. Dziękuję – dodał, całując go.


	2. Piękno duszy

**Witajcie! Wracam z kolejnym oneshotem.**

**Akcja tej historii rozgrywa się po ,,Mieście Niebiańskiego Ognia", lecz na dobrą sprawę znajomość czwartej, piątej i szóstej części DA nie jest wymagana. To bardziej dla ustawienia opowiadania w czasie.**

**Spoilerów nie będzie, poza małym odniesieniem do ,,Kronik Bane'a", o ile komuś uda się go wychwycić.**

**Wszelkie prawa do postaci należą do Cassandry Clare.**

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Piękno duszy**

Alec, uspokój się. Nie szalej.

Chłopak chodził po ich sypialni i ze zdenerwowaniem przekładał przedmioty leżące na meblach w różne miejsca. Magnus podejrzewał, że brunet nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, chcąc jedynie zająć czymś ręce, by nie myśleć o tym, co się wydarzyło. Lightwood wrócił do domu wcześniej niż zapowiedział. Wszedł przez drzwi i niemalże od razu wpadł w ramiona zaskoczonego czarownika, który jedynie przytulił go mocniej, wiedząc, że stało się coś złego. I tak oto znaleźli się tutaj.

Po uzbieraniu w koszu na śmieci już sporej sterty papierów, na których treść Alec zapewne nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, Bane miał jedynie ochotę wziąć chłopca w ramiona i uspokoić go. Ale nie zrobił tego. Rzadko widywał chłopaka w takim stanie. Młody Lightwood przeważnie był spokojny i rozważny, wychowany tak, by ukrywać uczucia przed światem. Lecz były chwile, kiedy nagromadzone emocje musiały w końcu znaleźć ujście. Niestety, zawsze pozostawiały blizny. Czasami chłopak zamykał się w pokoju na cały dzień, siedział na parapecie, obserwując nieświadomie otoczenie. Jednakże były momenty, gdy krzyczał z bezsilności, ledwie powstrzymując się przed całkowitym załamaniem, a jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o tych "nagłych wypadkach" był Magnus. Alec nie pozwoliłby, żeby bliscy widzieli go w takim stanie, gdyż nie chciał być dla nich zmartwieniem. Dlatego też w tych chwilach szukał samotności bądź najczęściej szedł do mieszkania Bane'a, by tam znaleźć spokój. To pokazywało Magnusowi jak bardzo Alec mu ufał i czuł się bezpieczny w jego obecności. Czarownik chciał jedynie być zawsze przy swoim ukochanym, otaczając go miłością i zrozumieniem.

Ruszył powoli w jego stronę, obserwując jak Nocny Łowca zaczął wrzucać do szafy z torby przyniesione z Instytutu ubrania, nie trudząc się z ich składaniem.

– Alec, kochanie, to w porządku. – Położył ręce na napiętych ramionach partnera, który stojąc tyłem do niego, znieruchomiał pod dotykiem.

– To nie jest w porządku! – Alec odwrócił się gwałtownie, zaciskając pięści i patrząc na Magnusa ze łzami w oczach. – Oni nie mają prawa tak mówić, nie mają...

Bane, widząc ból w tych ukochanych niebieskich oczach, miał ochotę zmienić w robaki tych, którzy doprowadzili młodego Lightwooda do takiego stanu. Znał Aleca na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że chłopiec miał wielkie serce, które kochało mocno i niezmiennie, lecz co za tym idzie, przejawiało się wrażliwością i empatią. Magnus nie uważał tych cech za negatywne, wręcz przeciwnie. Dawały Alecowi siłę do walki w obronie ważnych mu osób. Czasami jednak same rzucały chłopakowi kłody pod stopy.

– Wiem – Chwycił twarz Lightwooda w dłonie i pocałował lekko. – Wiem, że to boli, ale musisz przestać się tym przejmować, bo to cię zniszczy. Ich słowa nic nie znaczą. Nie obchodzi mnie czy mówią, że jestem demonem, potworem lub że porywam niewinne dzieci, by sprzedawać ich sproszkowane ciała na Shuk Ha'Carmel.* – Uśmiechnął się, lecz Alec nie podzielał jego specyficznego humoru, więc tylko westchnął i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Dla mnie liczy się jedynie twoje zdanie.

Alec pokręcił głową.

– Ale mnie to obchodzi. Mimo że zachowujesz się, jakby to nie miało na ciebie żadnego wpływu, widzę w twoich oczach, że tak nie jest. Ukrywasz to, ale wiem, że za każdym razem cię to boli, a ja nie mogę tego znieść. Nie potrafię stać i przyglądać się, gdy mówią takie rzeczy, zwłaszcza, że są one nieprawdą. Nie jesteś potworem. Nie jesteś demonem. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem o dobrym, kochającym sercu, który zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze. I przykro mi, że ja ci tego nie mogę dać. I że to z mojej winy musisz znosić to wszystko.

– Alec – zaczął, lecz głos utknął mu w gardle ze wzruszenia. Co ten chłopak robił z nim? – Tylko ciebie potrzebuję. I jeśli to ma oznaczać, że mogę spędzić u twego boku choć godzinę więcej, to jestem gotowy na codzienne podwieczorki z herbacianymi ciasteczkami w towarzystwie członków Clave.

– Myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne – odparł Alec, wycierając oczy rękawem swetra, by usunąć gromadzące się łzy.

– Oh, byłbym duszą towarzystwa. Oczarowałbym ich swoją wspaniałą osobowością!

– Jestem tego pewien. – Alec uśmiechnął się słabo. – Przepraszam… – odparł, wykonując gwałtowny ruch rękami i westchnąwszy, opuścił ze wstydem głowę. – Za całe to zamieszanie… Jestem do niczego.

– Och. – Chwycił podbródek chłopca, chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Będę musiał cię ukarać za mówienie takich kłamstw o moim chłopaku – odparł sugestywne, uśmiechając się w duchu na widok rosnących rumieńców na policzkach Lightwooda. – A kara będzie bardzo dotkliwa.

Alec przewrócił oczyma, po czym nie zważając na figlarny uśmiech czarownika, usiadł na łóżku i opadł do tyłu, zamykając oczy. Nie minęło kilka sekund, gdy poczuł, jak Magnus położył się obok niego, biorąc go za rękę. Leżeli tak przez parę chwil, ciesząc się wzajemną obecnością i poczuciem bliskości. W pewnym momencie spojrzał na czarownika, w milczeniu wpatrującego się w sufit pokryty migocącymi iskierkami, które w nocy miały imitować niebo usłane gwiazdami.

– Wszystko w porządku?

Magnus spojrzał na niego i lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Tak. Myślałem tylko o tej całej sprawie z demoniczną krwią. – Zauważywszy, że Alec zesztywniał i zamierzał zaprotestować, Bane przysunął się i pocałował go w usta. – Spokojnie, aniołku. Po prostu cieszę się, że ta krew dała mi jedynie takie oczy. Zawsze mogłem otrzymać jeszcze kocie uszy. – Skrzywił się. – Zepsułoby mi to mój wspaniały wygląd.

– Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – westchnął, podnosząc się do siadu.

Nie chciał rozmawiać o demonicznym pochodzeniu Magnusa, jakby to było coś oczywistego i warunkującego jego osobowość. Bo to by oznaczało, że przyjęli te słowa jako prawdę. Alec wiedział, że w tym momencie czarownik żartował sobie, lecz zdawał sobie sprawę także z tego, że z powodu kocich oczu, Magnus przeszedł w życiu okrutne sytuacje, które odbijały się na jego duszy, choć Alec tak bardzo chciał obronić swojego chłopaka przed nimi wszystkimi.

– Nie wiem – Bane uśmiechnął się szeroko, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie uważasz, że te oczy mi wystarczą?

– Są piękne. Kocham je, jak wszystko w tobie – odparł szczerze i moment później został przyciągnięty do namiętnego pocałunku. Mężczyzna zawsze to robił, gdy Młody Lightwood mówił takie rzeczy, jakby chcąc podziękować za słowa. Ale nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego. Przecież powiedział tylko prawdę. Niemniej, nie miał zamiaru protestować.

Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie, a Magnus położył głowę na ramieniu bruneta, delektując się jego zapachem, który zawsze go uspokajał.

– Ale myślę, że kocie uszy mogłyby być słodkie – powiedział Alec, próbując sobie to wyobrazić.

– Nie. – Magnus wyprostował się, patrząc na chłopaka ostrzegawczo. – W tej rodzinie to ty masz być słodki. I Prezes.

– W rodzinie?

– Oczywiście. A Prezes Miau jest naszym dzieckiem – uśmiechnął się promiennie i schyliwszy się, chwycił siedzącego obok łóżka kota i położył go na kolanach Aleca. – Widzisz? Chce do tatusia lub do mamusi – dodał ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Alec zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie jestem dziewczyną.

– Nie jestem pewien. Masz zdecydowanie więcej instynktu macierzyńskiego i wrażliwości niż ja. Wystarczy spojrzeć na to, jak traktujesz swoje rodzeństwo. To oczywiste, że w tym związku to ty jesteś kobietą.

– Nieprawda! Fakt, że jestem starszym bratem, nie ma nic wspólnego z byciem kobietą. – Założył ręce na piersi, wiedząc, że Magnus mówił takie rzeczy tylko po to, by się z nim droczyć.

– Skoro tak mówisz – odparł mężczyzna, głaszcząc chłopca po policzku. Zdecydowanie był zbyt uroczy.

– Tak mówię. Poza tym to nie ja jestem osobą, która nakłada na siebie więcej makijażu niż niejedna kobieta.

– Czyżby? – Magnus uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, po czym popchnął Aleca na łóżko i usiadłszy okrakiem na jego biodrach, chwycił nadgarstki chłopca, przyciskając je do materaca. – Uważam, że makijaż by ci pasował. Trochę czarnej kredki do podkreślenia tych pięknych oczu, do tego brokat, bo jego nigdy nie za mało…

– Nie zaczynaj znowu, proszę – przerwał Alec, wiedząc, do czego ta rozmowa zmierza.

– Dobrze, słodki groszku – odparł, przybliżając nieco głowę.

– Twojemu przyjacielowi nie podobało się to określenie, więc dlaczego myślisz, że mnie się spodoba?

Magnus westchnął.

– Chyba macie więcej wspólnego niż myślałem. To straszne! – Przyłożył rękę do serca w dramatycznym geście. – Można by pomyśleć, że…

– Oh, zamknij się już – przerwał Alec, chwytając koszulę Magnusa i przyciągając go do namiętnego pocałunku.

* * *

* Shuk Ha'Carmel - Największy bazar w Tel Awiwie w Izraelu.

Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. I Wesołych Świąt!


	3. Urodziny

Witam!

Mam nadzieję, że wakacje dobrze Wam mijają.

Tak jak poprzednio, akcja rozgrywa się po ,,Mieście Niebiańskiego Ognia", ale wymagana jest tylko znajomość pierwszych trzech części serii.

Wszelkie prawa do postaci należą do Cassandry Clare.

Miłej lektury!

* * *

_**Urodziny**_

Stojąc przed drzwiami do pokoju brata, Alec zbierał się na odwagę by wejść do środka. Bał się. Ostatni raz był w tym miejscu parę miesięcy temu, jeszcze przed wyjazdem do Idrisu, gdzie walczyli z Valentinem. Od tamtej pory, każde spojrzenie w stronę drzwi wiązało się z nieprzyjemnym ukłuciem w sercu. Nie potrafił przejść obojętnie korytarzem, nie mówiąc już o wejściu do środka.

Obawiał się, że widok pustego pomieszczenia, w którym już nigdy nie usłyszy śmiechu brata, będzie dla niego zbyt dużym obciążeniem. Dlatego tak zawzięcie unikał tego miejsca. Lecz dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkiem. Musiał to zrobić dla siebie i dla Maxa.

Pamiętał niezliczone chwile, kiedy przychodził tutaj i znajdywał brata - siedzącego na łóżku, skupionego nad kolejną książką oraz z okularami zsuniętymi na nos. Przypomniał sobie, jak często siedzieli do późna, grając w gry planszowe, opowiadając niezliczone historie bądź ukrywając się przed Isabelle, próbującą zadręczać ich swoimi dziewczyńskimi zabawami.

Kiedy Alec wchodził w okres odkrywania własnej seksualności, takie wieczory zdarzały się coraz rzadziej. Obawiając się własnych myśli i tego kim był, izolował się od innych, co za tym idzie także od brata. Skupiony był na nagłych, niezrozumiałych emocjach do przybranego brata, choć teraz wiedział, że było to tylko bezpieczna ucieczka przed światem i nie wiązała się ona z prawdziwą miłością.

Jace.

Max podziwiał go jako Nocnego Łowcę. Często wymykał się do sali szkoleniowej, obserwując trening blondyna i próbując go naśladować. Alec nie czuł się zazdrosny. Jace był zdecydowanie lepszym wojownikiem od niego i jeśli Max szukał w nim wzorca do naśladowania, Lightwood rozumiał to całkowicie.

Westchnął. Żałował, że nie poświęcał młodszemu bratu więcej czasu, ze nie był przy nim, kiedy go potrzebował… Zrobiłby wszystko by to zmienić. A teraz było już za późno…  
Trzymając w jednej ręce ozdobne pudełko, wziął głęboki oddech i powoli otworzył drzwi.

Pokój był pusty. Nie mógł spodziewać się niczego innego. Na meblach osiadł kurz, a w powietrzu dało się wyczuć zaduch spowodowany zbyt długim niewietrzeniem pomieszczenia. Alec wiedział, że żaden członek rodziny nie mógł pogodzić się z tą stratą. Robert na stałe przeniósł się do Idrisu, niszcząc bajkę o idealnym małżeństwie rodziców w pył. A Maryse… zajęła się prowadzeniem Instytutu, unikając wszelkich rozmów o jej osobistym życiu. Isabelle w pewnym momencie przestała zabiegać o poprawienie relacji w rodzinie. Wiedział jak bardzo ją to wszystko boli - śmierć Maxa, rozstanie rodziców - ale nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, by to zmienić. Ostatnio czuł się całkowicie bezużyteczny.

Unikając spojrzenia na resztę pokoju, skierował się w stronę okna i otworzył je najszerzej jak się dało, wpuszczając do środka świeże powietrze. Przymknął powieki, czując na swojej skórze powiew chłodnego wiatru. Po chwili, która dla niego była wiecznością, odwrócił się i podszedł do łóżka, siadając na samym jego brzegu.

Gardło ścisnęło mu się z rozpaczy, gdy zauważył na szafce nocnej komiks Maxa. Pamiętał, jak niemal siłą musieli wyciągać chłopca z pokoju, ponieważ ten - skupiony na lekturze - nie chciał przerwać, dopóki nie skończył całości. Przez chwilę był śmiertelnie obrażony na rodzinę, ale szybko jego zły nastrój zastąpiło podekscytowanie spowodowane wizytą w rodzinnym państwie. Wizytą, która skończyła się tragedią…

Alec sięgnął z wielką ostrożnością po mangę, uważając by w żaden sposób jej nie uszkodzić. Przejechawszy palcami po okładce, z trudem powstrzymywał łzy. Pamiętał, jak Max cieszył się, gdy dostał od ojca pierwszy komiks. Pochwalił się swojemu rodzeństwu z nowego nabytku i szybko zabrał się za czytanie zawartości.

Z transu wytrąciło Lightwooda ciche pukanie do drzwi i zanim Alec mógł cokolwiek zrobić, do środka wszedł Magnus. Po kryjomu wytarł łzy, które nie wiedząc kiedy napłynęły mu do oczu i przeniósł wzrok na czarownika.

– Alec? – spytał Bane, z troską przyglądając się brunetowi. Z wyrazu twarzy chłopaka wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Nie znosił, kiedy był tak smutny i zrobiłby wszystko, by to zmienić. - Co się stało?

– Co tu robisz? – Nocny Łowca szybko odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna, nie chcąc by Magnus odczytał emocje z jego oczu.

– Twoja siostra zadzwoniła do mnie mówiąc, że powinienem tu być. - Usiadł ostrożnie obok chłopca, zauważając jego sztywną postawę. – Gdy mnie wpuszczała, nie chciała mi nic powiedzieć, była jakaś nieobecna. Co się dzieje, kochanie?

Młody Lightwood westchnął. Nie rozmawiał ze swoim chłopakiem od wczorajszej nocy. Czarownik wyszedł przed świtem na spotkanie z klientem, nie ukrywając swojego niezadowolenia. Alec był świadomy, że Magnus nienawidził wcześnie wstawać. Dlatego też po przebudzeniu, Nocny Łowca znalazł tylko uroczą notatkę dołączoną do jeszcze ciepłego śniadania. Podejrzewał, że to sprawka magii.

Nie powiedział Magnusowi, jaki był dziś dzień, bo nie chciał, aby ten zaczął się o niego martwić. Nienawidził sprawiać mu kłopotu, a miał wrażenie, że czarownik zawsze wiedział, kiedy Alecowi pogarszał się nastrój. Planował wrócić do domu wieczorem, gdy emocje nagromadzone w ciągu dnia opadną i będzie mógł stanąć przed swoim chłopakiem bez utraty samokontroli. Jak widać, nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.

– Wszystko w porządku – odparł wymijająco, przenosząc wzrok na swoje kolana, na których nadal leżał komiks Maxa. – Izzy nie powinna ci przeszkadzać, przecież miałeś spotkanie.

Magnus uśmiechnął się lekko, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę, że chłopak coś ukrywa.

– Ono i tak już się skończyło, a ja bardzo chętnie zobaczę mojego ulubionego Nocnego Łowcę w każdej chwili. - Uśmiechnął się, delikatnie głaszcząc go palcem po policzku. – Byłem w twoim pokoju, ale cię nie znalazłem, dopiero Church zaprowadził mnie tutaj. Dość pożyteczny kotek, choć bardzo wredny – zaśmiał się. – Czyj to pokój?

– Maxa. – odparł z cicho, wiedząc, że ukrywanie tego przed czarownikiem było bezcelowe. – Dzisiaj są jego urodziny i chciałem… zostawić prezent. – Wskazał głową na średniej wielkości pudełko leżące na łóżku. – Wiem, że to już nic nie znaczy i pewnie uważasz to za głupie, ale…

Lightwood zagryzł wargę, starając się opanować. Magnus, widząc go w takim stanie –udręczonego własnymi emocjami, na skraju łez – poczuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak Alec przeżył śmierć brata. Nie mógł pogodzić się z tą sytuacją, a wyrzuty sumienia zżerały go od środka. Mimo że Magnus z całych sił chciał, aby chłopak w końcu zobaczył, że to nie była jego wina.

– To wcale nie jest głupie. - Chwycił go za rękę, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. – To twój brat, którego kochałeś i nadal kochasz. A dziś są jego urodziny, to oczywiste, że chcesz dać mu prezent. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc w te niebieskie tęczówki, których właściciela kochał tak bardzo. – Jeśli chcesz trochę prywatności, to mogę poczekać na zewnątrz.

Alec jednak pokręcił gwałtownie głową, zaciskając uścisk dłoni. Mimo że wcześniej nie chciał mówić o tym Magnusowi, to teraz uświadomił sobie, że nie dałby rady samemu z tym wszystkim. Potrzebował Magnusa. Bane swoją obecnością dawał mu siłę, której nigdy nie podejrzewał, że istnieje.

– Nie idź, proszę… – odparł, a głos załamał mu się na ostatnim słowie. Schyliwszy szybko głowę, zagryzł wargę ze wstydu. – To znaczy, nie musisz zostawać. Jeśli masz coś do zrobienia…

Magnus przerwał mu, kładąc palec na ustach chłopca.

– Cii, kochanie, nie zostawię cię. – Pocałował go w czoło i przytulił do siebie, tak że Alec oparł się na jego piersi.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez pewien czas, słuchając wzajemnych oddechów i bicia serc. Magnus bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów Aleca, rozglądał się z ciekawością po pomieszczeniu. Pokój rozmiarem był taki sam jak reszta w Instytucie. Naprzeciw łóżka stała prosta szafa oraz regał, na którym porozmieszczane były zabawki i książki. Głównie książki. Magnus uśmiechnął się lekko. Podobnie jak Alec… Podejrzewał, że Max po starszym bracie odziedziczył zamiłowanie do czytania. I zostawiania tomów, gdzie się tylko dało.

Przeniósł wzrok nad łóżko, gdzie na pokrytej zieloną farbą ścianie, znajdowały się dziecięce obrazki. Kilkadziesiąt prac przedstawiających różnorakie sceny - zwierzęta, budynki, samochody oraz samych Lightwoodów.

– To dość stare rysunki – powiedział Alec, zauważając, że Magnus się im przygląda. –Gdy Max miał już jakieś siedem, osiem lat, uznał, że jest za duży na to. – Uśmiechnął się z nostalgią. – Chciał czytać i trenować.

– Są ładne. Uroczo wyglądacie – odparł z rozbawieniem, całując chłopaka lekko w tył głowy, lecz w następnej chwili podniósł wzrok, zauważając coś dziwnego. – A to co?

Wskazał na rysunek, który mógłby przedstawiać dom, gdyby linie, mające służyć jako ściany, nie były pofalowane. Bardziej przypominało amatorską abstrakcję budynku. Nocny Łowca spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i uśmiechnął się.

– To Jace'a. Kiedyś Max poprosił go, by narysował kontury Instytutu i wyszło coś takiego. Już więcej nie prosił go o to.

– Cóż, czyli nasza złotowłosa królewna nie jest tak idealna jak się wydaje – prychnął ze śmiechem Magnus, przyglądając się rysunkowi. Oczywiście, nie myślał, że Jace był wybitnym artystą, ale nie sądził, że okaże się aż tak zły. Choć obrazek z czasów dzieciństwa nie był najlepszym dowodem.  
Chciał spytać Aleca o dzisiejsze zdolności jego nieszczęsnego parabatai, lecz widząc gromadzące się w jego oczach łzy, zaniepokoił się.

– Groszku? Co się stało?

Lightwood jednak milczał, nadal wpatrując się w rysunki na ścianie, jakby za chwilę miały go wciągnąć w piekielną otchłań, pozostawiając jedynie resztki jego pokruszonego z tęsknoty i bólu serca. Serca, które kochało mocno i wiernie, a które było tak narażone na uszkodzenie.

– To nie powinno się stać. Przepraszam… To powinienem być ja. To moja wina… – Głos Aleca brzmiał, jakby był w transie, a Magnus w tej chwili pragnął jedynie wyrwać chłopca ze szpon własnego umysłu, który pobudzał go do nienawiści wobec siebie.

Wspiął się bardziej na łóżko, tak by klęczeć naprzeciwko chłopaka.

– Hej, hej, kochanie. Spójrz na mnie. - Chwycił twarz chłopca obiema rękami i czekał, aż ten skupi na nim wzrok. – Zrobiłeś to, co było słuszne i każdy na twoim miejscu postąpiłby tak samo. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, kim naprawdę był Sebastian, nikt nie wiedział. Nie możesz się obwiniać za śmierć brata, bo nie miałeś na to wpływu. Cii… – Pocałował go delikatnie w usta, gdy Alec chciał zaprotestować. – Żyłem na tym świecie na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że gdy w grę wchodzą bliscy, ludzie mają tendencję do obwiniania się. Sam to przeżyłem. Myślałem: ,,Czy, gdybym pojawił się nieco wcześniej, to to by się nie wydarzyło? Może zdołałbym go uratować…"

Potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się niechcianych myśli i zbliżył się bardziej do bruneta, odkładając mangę, leżącą cały czas na kolanach chłopaka, na łóżko. Zauważył, że Alec nie chciałby, żeby coś się z nią stało.

– Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby to tobą zawładnęło. A Max nie chciałby, żebyś całe życie spędził w smutku i żalu wobec siebie. Kochał cię. Widziałem to w jego oczach, gdy wyruszaliście do Idrisu. Jak patrzył na ciebie, próbując naśladować twoje ruchy. – Pogładził go po włosach. – Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał, że to co czujesz - ból, smutek, stratę - jest w porządku. Nie musisz zmagać się z tym sam, jestem tu dla ciebie. Jednak chcę, żebyś w końcu uwierzył, że nie jesteś niczemu winny, a już na pewno nie śmierci Maxa.

– Magnus… – jęknął załamanym głosem i przytulił się desperacko do ciepłego ciała swojego chłopaka, szukającym komfortu przy zbolałym sercu. Schował twarz w koszulkę, płacząc.

– Chcę mojego brata – odparł Lightwood, zacieśniając uścisk. – Chcę czytać z nim komiksy, chcę grać w gry, chcę nauczyć go strzelać, chcę patrzeć jak zdobywa pierwsze runy, chcę, żeby cię poznał…

Magnus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc jedynie przytulił go mocniej do siebie, głaszcząc pocieszająco po plecach i czekając aż wszelkie emocje opadną z udręczonego chłopca. Po dłuższej chwili Alec zaczął się uspokajać, aż w końcu z wyczerpaniem oparł się na piersi czarownika, słuchając stale bijącego serca.

– Myślisz, że twój brat polubiłby mnie? – spytał Bane w pewnym momencie.

Alec podniósł na niego wzrok, uśmiechając się słabo.

– Jestem pewien, że tak. Przypominałbyś mu jedną z postaci z tych jego komiksów.

– To mangi, groszku. I wyglądam zdecydowanie lepiej od nich wszystkich – uśmiechnął się zniewalająco. W następnej chwili uspokoił się i pogłaskał go po policzku, wycierając ślady niedawnych łez. – W porządku?

– Nie wiem – odparł, zastanawiając się. – Będę. Dzięki tobie.

– Zawsze będę przy tobie, kiedy tego potrzebujesz. Pamiętaj o tym.

– Dziękuję. – Alec podniósł głowę i pocałował Magnusa z całych sił, które mu jeszcze pozostały.

Po chwili Nocny Łowca oderwał się, jakby przypominając sobie, gdzie się znajdują, chwycił prezent oraz książkę i wstał. Magnus poszedł w ślad za nim, pstrykając palcami, z których wyleciało parę niebieskich iskier i przywracając łóżko do poprzedniego stanu. Przy okazji pozbywając się całego kurzu z pomieszczeniu.

Zauważając niepewną minę jego niebieskookiego anioła domyślił się, że chłopak chciał zostać przez chwilę sam.

– Poczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz. – Dotknął lekko jego nadgarstka, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Następnie podszedł do drzwi, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na bruneta, który wpatrywał się w prezent.

Po wyjściu Magnusa, Alec rozejrzał się po pokoju, który na każdym kroku przypominał mu o młodszym bracie. Wiedział, że czarownik miał rację. Nie mógł żyć wiecznie w winie i nie mógł się poddać. Czuł, że zawiódłby tym Maxa, który zawsze w niego wierzył. I mimo iż był świadomy, że żal spowodowany śmiercią brata nigdy nie przeminie, to mógł zrobić coś lepszego od zatracania się w rozpaczy. Mógł żyć, pamiętając. I wierząc, że kiedyś znów się spotkają. Jednak do tego potrzebował siły. Siły, którą dawał mu Magnus.

Położył ostrożnie prezent na półce nocnej przy łóżku. Nadał trzymając w ręce komiks, podniósł wzrok na rysunki na ścianie i uśmiechnął się.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, braciszku.

* * *

THWG, to jest powód, dlaczego tamto zdjęcie mnie dobiło.

Pozdrawiam wszystkich i do następnego razu. :)


	4. Niespodzianka wśród płomieni

Witam serdecznie! I powracam z kolejnym opowiadaniem, tym razem AU. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie do gustu.

Prawa do postaci należą do Cassandry Clare.

_**Niespodzianka wśród płomieni**_

Przemierzając kolejną uliczkę, Magnus spieszył się, by jak najszybciej dojść do domu. Gdy wracał z pracy, otrzymał telefon od zdenerwowanego Jace'a - przybranego brata swojego chłopaka - i od razu wiedział, że coś musiało się stać. Zdołał usłyszeć coś o pożarze, zawaleniu budynku i niezmiernej głupocie brata, co wystarczyło, żeby umysł Bane'a stworzył najgorsze scenariusze. Dopiero gdy krzyknął na chłopaka, ten zdołał się uspokoić i wyjaśnić, co się stało. A Magnus nie wiedział czy powinien być bardziej zły, czy przerażony.

Wiedział, że praca Aleca była niebezpieczna. Razem z blondynem pracowali w jednostce straży pożarnej i choć byli młodzi (niecały rok temu skończyli szkołę przygotowawczą), to już otrzymywali pochwały. Choć Magnus zawsze dowiadywał się o nich od kogoś innego, niż samego Aleca. Pytając go o to, ten za każdym razem twierdził, że inni o wiele bardziej na to zasługiwali.

Niemniej jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że mimo zagrożeń, młody Lightwood kochał swoją pracę - poczucie, że mógł komuś pomóc i uratować choć jedną osobę. Widząc to, Magnus nie mógł nic powiedzieć, nawet jeśli czasem zamartwiał się na śmierć. Szczęście chłopaka było dla niego najważniejsze.

Docierając pod swoje mieszkanie, wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze, których uchwyty pokryte były kolorowym brokatem i otworzył drzwi. Idąc prędko po schodach, pragnął jedynie znaleźć się przy Alecu, by upewnić się, że nie był on ranny w żaden sposób. I chociaż Jace zapewnił go, że chłopak był bezpieczny i od razu po akcji został odwieziony do domu, to Magnus nie mógł przestać się martwić.

– Alec! – krzyknął, wchodząc do mieszkania i rozglądając się za brunetem, lecz przywitała go jedynie pustka. Zanim jednak zdążył coś zrobić, usłyszał ciche kroki, a chwilę później do salonu wszedł Alec - ubrany w wypłowiałe spodnie, które Magnus najchętniej by się pozbył i szarą bluzę.

– Magnus? Co się stało? – Młody Lightwood spojrzał na niego z zamieszaniem wymalowanym na twarzy, nie zdając sobie sprawy z emocji, które panowały u jego partnera.

– Co się stało? To raczej ty powinieneś odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. – Założył ręce na piersi. – Dlaczego twój brat dzwonił do mnie, że prawie dzisiaj nie zginąłeś i że mam ci przemówić do rozsądku, aby to się nie powtórzyło? – W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć niebezpieczne nuty, choć starał się panować nad sobą.

Alec jęknął.

– Mówiłem mu, że to nic takiego i nie powinien ci przeszkadzać – odparł, podchodząc do Magnusa niepewnie i chcąc go uspokoić. – Nic mi nie jest. Wiesz, że Jace lubi przesadzać.

– Twój brat może być kamieniem w bucie przez większość czasu, ale jego zachowanie byłoby inne, gdyby nie wydarzyło się coś poważnego. Mówił, że prawie zginąłeś. – Westchnął i położył dłonie na policzkach chłopca. – Wiem, że twoja praca jest niebezpieczna, ale nie mogę siedzieć spokojnie, kiedy sam narażasz się na ryzyko i możesz już nie wrócić do domu...

Alec uśmiechnął się czule, a Magnus mógł się zatracić w tym uśmiechu i w jego jasnych, łagodnych oczach.

– To się nie stanie. Zawsze wrócę do ciebie, nawet z drugiego końca świata.

– Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej doigrasz się – odparł ze złośliwym uśmiechem, ale szybko go stracił. – Co właściwie się stało? Twój brat powiedział, że podczas pożaru skoczyłeś do pustego budynku, który groził zawaleniem. Co wydaje się niezmiernie głupie i mam nadzieję, że więcej tego nie powtórzysz, bo będę musiał zamknąć cię w domu.

– Nie powiedział? – spytał z zaskoczeniem Alec i westchnął. – Mogłem się domyśleć... – dodał bardziej do siebie i chwycił Magnusa za rękę, prowadząc go w stronę sypialni. – Chodź.

Bane uniósł brwi, zatrzymując w połowie korytarza i zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Jeśli masz zamiar udobruchać mnie seksem w naszej sypialni, to wiedz, że to ci się nie uda, bo jestem na ciebie zły. Nawet twój śliczny tyłek ci nie pomoże.

– C-co? – Alec spojrzał na niego oszołomiony i pokręcił głową energicznie, rumieniąc się z upokorzeniem. – Nie...ja nie... Nie będzie żadnego seksu – dodał, siląc się na stały głos.

– Nie? – Magnus naburmuszył się jeszcze bardziej, przypominając dziecko, które nie dostało ulubionej zabawki. – To po co mam tam iść?

Młody Lightwood nie odpowiedział, tylko chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę pokoju. Magnus z zadowoleniem zauważył wciąż pokrytą lekkim rumieńcem twarz niebieskookiego chłopca. Byli ze sobą już prawie dwa lata, ale stylista nadal potrafił wywoływać takie reakcje u Aleca, co wykorzystywał przy każdej możliwej okazji. Jego chłopak był po prostu zbyt uroczo niewinny, by o tym zapomnieć.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, z zaskoczeniem odkrył leżącą na jego kanarkowej pościeli i owiniętą w ręcznik puszystą kulkę. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że był to kot. Najmniejszy kot jakiego do tej pory Magnus widział.

– Dostaliśmy dziś powiadomienie o pożarze starego domu. Jacyś nastolatkowie bawili się tam i przypadkiem wzniecili ogień. Na szczęście udało im się uciec, zanim stało się coś poważnego. My mieliśmy tylko ugasić pożar, żeby się nie rozprzestrzenił. Jednak, okrążając budynek, usłyszałem jakiś odgłos i musiałem to sprawdzić. W piwnicznym okienku zauważyłem tego malucha, jak leżał na ziemi. Musiałem tam wejść. Udało mi się go wyciągnąć zanim budynek się zawalił, więc to nie było tak złe – odparł, chcąc uspokoić Magnusa, lecz ten wcale nie czuł się lepiej. – Na szczęście, poza zatruciem dymem, nic mu nie dolegało. Podanie tlenu pomogło. Odwiedziliśmy jeszcze weterynarza, by się upewnić. – Spojrzał na śpiącego kotka z troskliwym uśmiechem.

Magnus patrzył na Aleca w szoku, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

– Czyli... prawie dziś zginąłeś, bo chciałeś wyciągnąć kota?

– Przykro mi, ale nie mogłem go przecież zostawić. On by tam zmarł. Ja... musiałem...

Magnus wiedział, jak bardzo Alec brał do siebie wszelkie niepowodzenia w pracy; jak obwiniał się, kiedy nie zdołali kogoś uratować. Za każdym razem, gdy strażakom nie udało się dostać do poszkodowanego w odpowiednim czasie, Alec traktował to jak osobistą klęskę. Były momenty, kiedy budził się w nocy, zadręczany koszmarami i musiało minąć sporo czasu, aby Bane mógł go uspokoić. Widok młodego Lightwooda w takim stanie, sprawiał mu niemalże fizyczny ból. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedyne co mógł zrobić, to być przy nim w tych chwilach.

– Mój niebieskooki aniołku. – podszedł bliżej, kładąc dłonie na policzkach bruneta i muskając jedynie jego usta swoimi. – Wiem, że nie mogłeś. Znam cię i wiem, że nie zostawiłbyś nikogo w potrzebie, nawet małego kotka. I za to cię kocham i jestem dumny. Nie jestem na ciebie zły za to. Po prostu bałem się, bo mogłem cię stracić, a tak wiele chwil przed nami. Ale jesteś tu.

Spojrzał na niego z miłością, zastanawiając się, co musiał zrobić w poprzednim życiu, aby zasłużyć na kogoś takiego. A może to jego niebiański stróż o czystej duszy, który ma pomóc mu odkupić winy. Bez względu na powód, Magnus cieszył się, że w jego życiu zagościł Alexander Lightwood.

– Jesteś wspaniałą osobą i nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy – dodał stylista, uśmiechając się na widok rumieńców na twarzy partnera. – Jesteś zbyt dobry dla tego świata.

Alec pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

– Jesteś śmieszny. Wciąż mówisz takie rzeczy, a one nie są prawdziwe. Nie ma we mnie nic szczególnego. I nie robię nic, czego nie zrobiliby pozostali z mojej jednostki i to lepiej.

– Czasem jesteś tak nieświadomy, że aż boli. Ale nie martw się, mój aniele, postaram się, żebyś w końcu to pojął – odparł z uśmiechem i chwycił za biodra Aleca, przyciągając go do siebie i całując.

Brunet z początku odpowiedział nieśmiałym gestem, jednak szybko wzmocnił pocałunek sprawiając, że Magnus zapomniał o całym świecie. Czując dotyk delikatnych warg, mógł zatracić się w tej symfonii zmysłów. Jednak zanim mogli pójść dalej, w sypialni rozległ się cichy miauk.

Alec odsunął się szybko od Magnusa, szukając źródła dźwięku. Mały kotek patrzył na nich ciekawskimi oczyma, niewzruszony faktem, że był powodem przerwanej chwili między partnerami.

Bane spiorunował zwierzaka wzrokiem, jednak ten odezwał się ponownie. Młody Lightwood podszedł prędko do łóżka i wziął kotka na ręce, z troską uważając, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Magnus mógłby się uśmiechnąć na ten widok, gdyby nie to, że ten kot ukradł mu JEGO Aleca.

– Co masz zamiar z nim zrobić? – spytał naburmuszony, zakładając ręce na piersi i całkowicie ignorując małego złodzieja.

– Ja... pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy go zatrzymać. – Głos Aleca był nieśmiały i niepewny, a w oczach tkwiły iskierki nadziei.

Stylista jęknął, czując ogarniającą go klęskę. Jak miał być zły i sprzeciwić się pomysłowi zatrzymania jedzącej kulki futra, kiedy jego chłopak wyglądał tak...uroczo?

– Przestań. Wiesz, że nie mogę ci odmówić, kiedy patrzysz na mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi oczyma.

Alec zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, całkowicie nieświadomy swojej winy. Odwrócił nieco wzrok i zagryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć.

– Ja nie...

– Och, dosyć tego.

Magnus, w dwóch krokach znalazł się przed nim i unosząc jego podbródek, pocałował Lightwooda w usta. Ten spiął się nieprzygotowany, lecz szybko wtopił się w pocałunku, nie próbując nawet powstrzymać rosnącego rumieńca na jego policzkach.

– Miau.

Odchylając głowę do tyłu, Bane rzucił kotu złe spojrzenie.

– Drugi raz mi przerywasz, a ja tego nie lubię. Jeśli masz zamiar tu zostać, to musimy ustalić zasady. Żadnego dotykania moich rzeczy, niszczenia moich ubrań, ale przede wszystkim, jeśli robię dorosłe rzeczy z tym aniołem, to masz się nie wtrącać. Czy to jasne?

Zwierzak patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym miauknął i wdrapawszy się po swetrze Aleca, zaczął opierać się o podbródek Magnusa, mrucząc. Starszy chłopak zamarł, patrząc z zaskoczeniem, ale szybko na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać kotka.

– To...możemy go zatrzymać?

Magnus westchnął.

– Przecież nie mógłbym się nie zgodzić – odparł, dotykając policzka bruneta. – Poza tym on jest całkiem słodki. To będzie ciekawe doświadczenie.

– Dziękuję. – Alec uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i pocałował go, lecz odsunął się po chwili i mocniej chwycił kotka, żeby nie wypadł. – Przykro mi, ale muszę go nakarmić. Ach, i potrzebujemy imię do niego.

– To proste. Prezes Miau.

– Co? – Lightwood spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Skoro ty postanowiłeś przynieść go do domu, to ja wybiorę mu imię. I wybrałem - Prezes Miau. Zawsze chciałem mieć kota o tym imieniu.

– Ale czy ta nazwa nie jest zbyt...ekstrawagancka?

– Mówisz o mnie, kochanie.

Chłopak westchnął, nie próbując nawet wchodzić w dyskusję.

– W porządku. Jeśli ci się podoba. – Uśmiechnął się czule do Magnusa i spojrzał na kotka. – Prezes Miau. Podoba ci się to imię?

Zwierzak miauknął, wtulając się w jego sweter.

– W takim razie, witaj w domu.


End file.
